Victorious: Revenge on Hollywood
by ValiantRed600
Summary: Many chapters involving different mysteries, and suspense find out who the real bad guy is in the last chapter
1. The Spirit of Clown Chuckle

Offside Mountain Lee

Unknown Bad Guy: (Looking up to the Hollywood Sign), Hollywood it's been a long time, but soon I will have my revenge.

Hollywood Art's Hallway

Tori Vega: (In school, walking to her locker to see her sister broke into it), Trina what, how did you get into my locker.

Trina Vega: Oh I found your combination written on the living room floor.

Tori Vega: What are you doing?

Trina Vega: Your not goanna believe this, some kid called me fat.

Jade West: Oh I believe it.

Tori Vega: Jade, (Now talking to Trina), so why are you breaking into my locker.

Trina Vega: I need your lunch money, to buy skinny jeans to prove I'm not fat.

Tori Vega: You have skinny jeans; wait your stealing from me.

Trina Vega: I think of it more as a health care tax.

Cat Valentine: (Coming over wearing her hall monitor outfit), Hi Guys, guess what I got picked to be.

Trina Vega: Annoying.

Cat Valentine: No, hall monitor ain't it great.

Tori Vega: I got your first case, Trina stealing from my locker.

Cat Valentine: Trina, stealing is a violation of our school code; I'll let you off with a warning.

Trina Vega: You say that like anyone cares.

Cat Valentine: What do you mean?

Jade West: Cat, no one follows the school code, the only thing the students follow here is the school lunch.

Cat Valentine: I follow the school code.

Trina Vega: Sucks for you.

Cat Valentine: KK (walks away).

Trina Vega: School code who gives a crap.

Tori Vega: Hey, deep down I bet we all wish we could be as gifted and nice as Cat.

Trina Vega: Yeah but I'm keeping my brain.

Sikowitz's Classroom

Tori Vega: (Walking in only to have a bucket of water all on her). (Ahh screaming), who did this.

Sikowitz: (He and the class are laughing), Tori I never you would fall for the old bucket of water trick.

Tori Vega: You did this.

Sikowitz: Yeah it prank week.

Tori Vega: Prank week?

Andre Harris: Yeah we have prank week here a Hollywood Arts.

Tori Vega: But you don't have April Fools Day, that is ridiculous, (sits down in her chair, and hears a whoopee cushion noise, the class laughs).

Robbie Shapiro: I told you it would be funny.

Vega House

Tori Vega: Trina, you didn't tell me about prank week.

Trina Vega: You didn't ask.

Tori Vega: You expect me ask hey is this week prank week?

Trina Vega: Sure I do.

Tori Vega: Tomorrow I'll prank them silly.

Hollywood Arts Hallway

Tori Vega: (Laying out the bubble wrap on the floor), that's the best prank I can think of.

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: Really, (enters the evil clown masked jester), your prank needs a little more flavor, (throws pie at her).

Tori Vega: Who, what are you.

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: Boo! (The spirit flies away going right threw the ceiling).

Tori Vega: Oh my god.

Sikowitz: (Walking with Lane, as they step on the bubble wrap), Tori if this is your idea of a prank, I'm sorry it's a failure.

Tori Vega: You guys just missed it. (They rest of the Victorious gang walk in).

Lane: Missed what?

Tori Vega: I got attacked by a ghost clown.

Lane: (Everyone stares), did you say ghost clown.

Tori Vega: Yes, it threw pie right at my face.

Sikowitz: Oh no, he has returned.

Tori Vega: Who?

Lane: The Spirit of Clown Chuckle.

Tori Vega: Who?

Sikowitz: Years ago when I first started teaching here at Hollywood Arts, Clown Chuckle was a student in the school who was gifted, gifted in being a clown. But one day on Prank Week, he threw a pie on the wrong person, the school bully. Who was not happy, he knocked the comedy right out of Clown Chuckle. Clown Chuckle left Hollywood Arts claiming his spirit would revenge Hollywood Arts.

Jade West: That's some serious chez. (Lane looks at her), what you actually believe his spirit returned. Only ghosts return not spirits. This clown properly might just have thrown the pie at Tori because he forgot his dummy at home.

Beck Oliver: Jade.

Cat Valentine: One time my brother thought he saw his own spirit, but it was really his shadow and now there's six more weeks of winter. (Everyone looks at Cat funny).

Boy's Bathroom

Rex: (Robbie is washing his hands), Man, Rob you're a clown.

Robbie Shapiro: (Looks up and sees the clown in the mirror), Ahh (screaming). Don't hurt me.

Rex: I never have.

Hollywood Arts Hallway

Tori Vega: (Sees Trina broke into her locker again), Trina am I seeing what I think I'm seeing.

Trina Vega: Well you already saw a ghost clown, are you seeing things today?

Tori Vega: You're stealing from me again.

Cat Valentine: Trina busted.

Trina Vega: O like I'm so scared of a little red head.

Cat Valentine: Up against the wall, hands behind your back.

Trina Vega: (Ouch, getting handcuffed), since when does the hall monitor carry handcuffs.

Cat Valentine: Come on your going to detention.

Trina Vega: Cat, I thought we were friends.

Tori Vega: Thanks Cat. (Walking away)

Robbie Shapiro: (Walks over to Tori now outside in the cafeteria), Tori you were right.

Tori Vega: Thank you, about what?

Robbie Shapiro: I saw the Spirit of Clown Chuckle, in the bathroom. (Tori looks at him funny), Rex saw him too.

Rex: Yeah Robbie looked at the mirror and saw a clown.

Jade West: (Comes over) What stupidity all you idiots talking about now?

Tori Vega: Wait a minute, how come you're never around when the spirit is around?

Jade West: You think I've been scaring you guys, please I would love to do that, but I didn't do it.

Tori Vega: Listen to me, I know you're the spirit of Clown Chuckle, and I'm (interrupted).

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: (On the school roof, shooting) Listen up students I have returned its prank week, your pranks are horrible. The punishment for your crime is pie. (Out of nowhere pie comes off the roof and aims and hits everyone).

Jade West: Still think it's me.

Tori Vega: Not really.

Hollywood Arts Hallway

Tori Vega: Are you sure this is a good idea?

Andre Harris: Absolutely its after school, we're goanna catch this clown before he strikes again.

Robbie Shapiro: I've got my ghost catching equipment.

Jade West: Yeah that will work. (Sarcastically)

Cat Valentine: One time my brother used ghost catching equipment, but it was really a vacuum cleaner, and the carpet place wasn't really haunted.

Beck Oliver: Let's just get started.

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: (Unseen but they hear his voice), Yes have some pie, (pie comes down the hallway, and hits them,) Ha, Ha, Ha (laughing).

Robbie Shapiro: There are no such things as ghosts, there's no thing as ghosts.

Rex: Hey Rob, then what was that?

Beck Oliver: Let's split up, Jade and I will go upstairs; Tori and Andre can go to the cafeteria, while Robbie and Cat can stay down here.

Rex: What about me?

Beck Oliver: You stay here, with Robbie and Cat.

Hollywood Arts Library

Beck Oliver: (Looking around) See anything unusual.

Jade West: Yeah, since when did our school get so many books?

Beck Oliver: Jade, that's (looking) you now I've never really been up here, (look sees rope attached to the window), what's that. (They go over to it).

Jade West: I don't think this belongs here.

Hollywood Arts Hallway

Cat Valentine: (She and Robbie are sitting down bored), Man I thought ghost-hunting would be a little bit more exciting then this, (looks at Robbie) I mean this fun.

Robbie Shapiro: (Looks at her and gets up), I'm going to get a drink, (goes over to the vending machine, when suddenly the doors lock shut, and separate Cat and Robbie), What's happening.

Cat Valentine: I don't know.

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: (Unseen only voice), Ha, Ha, Ha, (laughing), I've got you now.

Cat Valentine: No, you will never get me. Ahh (screaming as she runs away upstairs).

Hollywood Arts Cafeteria

Andre Harris: (Looking at Tori starch her left arm), man, now how come the bee only stunk you.

Tori Vega: I would love to give you the stink; you know how hard it is for a lefty to scratch her left hand?

Andre Harris: I don't know I've never been stunk before

Tori Vega: Lucky you, now we have to catch this clown, (sees a paper on the floor), hey what's this?

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: (Standing on top of upper part of the cafeteria). Fools! You think you have what it takes to catch a clown. Ha, Ha, Ha.

Andre Harris. I'm goanna make his red noise really bleed, (running towards the stairs).

Tori Vega: Andre Wait.

Andre Harris: Ah, (Slipping down the stairs).

Tori Vega: Told you, (looking up to see the clown staring at her, as pie comes towards her. But then it stops.

Spirit of Clown Chuckle: Huh.

Beck Oliver: (On the roof with Jade), what's wrong Clown? (Holding the plug), He was using this to shoot the pie, he just aimed it at you with the remote in his hand and this catapult shot the pie at the target.

Jade West: Can we plug it back on the target is Tori?

Helen Dubois: (Walks out with a hose and cops), I'd told you it was real, (turns it on, and sprays the clown).

Tori Vega: Spray the stairs, so the cops can climb them, (Helen starts to spray the stairs).

Robbie Shapiro: (Walks outfit with film), look I found I film recording of the clown, so that's how he was on the mirror.

Tori Vega: And flew into the ceiling, (the cops make their way up the stairs, and apprehend the clown, and handcuff him, and bring him, down but he falls down the stairs). And the clown is, (unmasking him, but she looks away, and says it as she figured out it was), Cat.

Helen Dubois: How did you know?

Tori Vega: I found this Sky Store magazine, and found out that it sells, pie throwing machine, and it comes with over a thousand pies.

Robbie Shapiro: But she was there when we all heard the clown.

Tori Vega: Yeah, but Sky Store also sells recording devices, and Cat used her artistic talent to for a clown costume.

Helen Dubois:Do you know what violations to the school code, your breaking?

Cat Valentine: No one hear cares about the school code, I even heard them, (flashback of Cat overhearing the girls discussing how they don't follow the rules), I definitely win prank week.

Helen Dubois: You know what you also won?

Cat Valentine: What? (Happily)

Helen Dubois: Your expelled, get her out of here, (the cops take Cat away). Now I got to find a new hall monitor, (looking at the gang).

Detention Room

Trina Vega: (Sitting in detention, Tori is guarding the door), So Cat was the Clown.

Tori Vega: No talking in detention.


	2. The Panda Returns

Beck's car

Jade West: Can we go any faster.

Beck Oliver: This is the speed limit.

Jade West: I don't care, the police choose such a low speed limit, and do you even know where we are?

Beck Oliver: I'll ask this driver for directions. (Opening his window), Hey excuse me, do you know where, (the other driver is opening his window, and the guy in the panda suit is driving), You're that guy from that party. (The guy in panda suit backs up hits Becks car and drives away laughing). Hey.

Principal's Office

Helen Dubois: (Talking to Tori), Your fired.

Tori Vega: I'm what.

Helen Dubois: Fired, chewing gum in class is not hall monitor material. You get to spend some time with your sister in detention. Meet my new hall monitor Robbie Shapiro (walking in).

Robbie Shapiro: Hello.

Rex: There's a new sheriff in town.

Sikowitz's Classroom

Sikowitz: (Sees Beck and Jade walk in late), Nice of you guys to join us.

Jade West: Beck should have been driving faster.

Beck Oliver: It's not my fault the panda hit our car.

Andre Harris: What did you guys go driving in the zoo?

Beck Oliver: No the guy in the panda suit he hit us with his car.

Sikowitz: What, panda's can't get driver licenses.

Andre Harris: You mean the same guy in the panda suit at Kenan Thompson's house, he returned?

Beck Oliver: The very same

Pizzeria

Pizza Man: What can I get for you?

Cat Valentine: I really need someone to get my life back together.

Pizza Man: We don't have that here.

Cat Valentine: Cheese pizza, please, I'm lactose intolerance, but I have my pills.

Pizza Man: Coming right up.

Cat Valentine: (Turning around and sees Steven Carson at one of the tables, she goes and sits down next to him). Hello.

Steven Carson: (Looking up), You're talking to me.

Cat Valentine: Yeah.

Steven Carson: No girl has spoken to me since I was exposed as a cheater online, what a minute your one of Tori's friends, um, Cat didn't you lose your voice?

Cat Valentine: That's me, and I got it back, but I did lost something important as of you.

Steven Carson: What?

Cat Valentine: Trust, my friends will barely speak to me.

Steven Carson: What did you do?

Cat Valentine: I made a mistake, I scared my friends, by making my school look as if it were haunted by a clown spirit, and when I got caught I got expelled, I would do anything to take it back.

Steven Carson: I would do anything to take back what I did, I should have told Carly when she asked me out I had a girlfriend back in Las Angeles, but I didn't, and I cheated on Tori and Carly, and when they found out, I regret everything I did, it all happened so fast. But I guess I did it to avenge the time I found out a past girlfriend of mind was cheating on me, she broke my heart.

Cat Valentine: Not to mention, I walked into school one once, and found Tori kissing my boyfriend, right after she sprayed cheese over me.

Pizza Man: (Comes over to their table and hands them the pizza) Here you go. (He walks away).

Cat Valentine: Thank you

Steven Carson: Tori did that to you.

Cat Valentine: Yeah, so I punched her right in the nose like she asked me to.

Henry Doheny: (Walks in and goes over to their table), Steven I thought all girls ignored you, did you do a memory loss trick on this girl.

Steven Carson: No Grandpa I didn't.

Cat Valentine: (Recognizing him) Oh my god your, Henry Dohney.

Henry Doheny: In the flesh.

Cat Valentine: Can you do a trick please.

Henry Doheny: Sure, Doheny! (The pizza disappears in the smoke effects).

Cat Valentine: Oh my god, wait that was my pizza.

Henry Doheny: Yeah it tastes excellent; I'll give you a new one. Doheny! (A new pizza appears with smoke effects).

Cat Valentine: Oh my god, so what are you doing here in LA, you perform in Las Vegas.

Henry Doheny: We came to see if Steven's dad changed his mind to coming to his ex-wife's wedding, he said he rather jump off a bridge.

Cat Valentine: I love weddings.

Steven Carson: You do, well Cat, I know we just met up again, but would you like to come with have an extra plane ticket since my father isn't going, and I couldn't find any friends that are interested in going.

Cat Valentine: Let me think, here my friends are mad at me, there mad at you, I'm in.

Detention Room

Tori Vega: (She and Trina are sitting in detention), Robbie can we go.

Robbie Shapiro: You do the crime you do the time.

Trina Vega: I was framed.

Robbie Shapiro: Trina that's another two weeks for you.

Trina Vega: Great now I'm here for another month.

Stage room

Helen Dubois: What are you nerds doing?

Sinjin Van Cleef: We're testing the projection equipment, for the play.

Helen Dubois: What ever, (the lights go off), who did that?

Nerds: Not us, (one of them turns one light switch back on, and the guy in the panda suit is there).

Andre Harris: O my god he's back.

Helen Dubois: Hey Panda man, do you go to school here? (He runs away).

Beck Oliver: That was odd.

Detention Room

Helen Dubois: (Walking in) Robbie your doing a great job as hall monitor, your fired.

Robbie Shapiro: What why?

Helen Dubois: They panda guy is running loose in my school.

Robbie Shapiro: That's not my fault.

Helen Dubois: I know that, but it made me realize I don't need a hall monitor, so get out.

Tori Vega: Wait the panda guy is back.

Helen Dubois: Girls, no talking in detention.

Valentine House

Cat Valentine: (Talking to her parents), This is Steven, he was Tori's boyfriend, till she found him cheating, (Steven starts to frown), but we realize we have something in common, and he invited me to go to his mother's wedding.

Mr. Valentine: He cheated on Tori, and you want to go some where with him, No way, I don't see any good can be in his family.

Henry Doheny: (Walks in), So how is going?

Mr. Valentine: Oh my, your Henry Doheny, I've been a fan of your work since I was kid.

Henry Doheny: Thank you so can your daughter go to my daughter's wedding.

Mr. Valentine: Absolutely, without a doubt, yes.

Hollywood Art's Hallway

Andre Harris: Are you sure this will work.

Beck Oliver: Sure it will, when the guy in the panda comes in our school again, we'll pull the rope, which will launch the net, and capture him.

Jade West: This will surely get a lot of viewers, (holding the video camera).

Robbie Shapiro: (Well you better get ready, because here he comes).

Beck Oliver: (They hide behind the lockers, Luther walks by), Luther get back here.

Luther: (Comes over), Are we sharing secrets.

Jade West: Yeah, mine is I'm allergic to janitors.

Beck Oliver: Jade, quiet here he comes, (the panda walks in, as Beck pulls the rope, up goes the panda caught in the net), We got him.

Tori Vega: (Walking down with Trina), All I'm saying is, (sees the net), Wow you got him. (Cops walk in, and grab the net, bringing the panda down).

Trina Vega: I bet its Cat again, with another prank week.

Tori Vega: I doubt it.

Victorious gang: (the police handcuff him, and unmask him) Its no one we know.

Andre Harris: Wait a minute, I've see this guy before on the news.

Beck Oliver: Yeah me too, (recognizing him), wait a minute it's the Theater Thug.

Theater Thug: Rotten Kids.

Tori Vega: What happened to him?

Beck Oliver: Years ago I saw him on the news, on FBI's most wanted he was last seen robbing movies in San Diego, but then he disappeared for years, and was never caught to now.

Robbie Shapiro. Didn't our principal work in a movie theater before? (Helen is walking by).

Tori Vega: Yeah, I think Helen did.

Helen Dubois: (Looks up and sees them) Did what, (sees the theater thug), o my it's him. (Officer Stuart Stimbler places a handcuff on her).

Stuart Stimbler: Helen Dubois you're under arrest (Grabs her other arm and puts it behind her back and handcuffs her).

Helen Dubois: Arrest for what?

Stuart Stimbler: Copyrighted pirated movies, Nice work boys.

Nerds: Your welcome officer.

Stuart Stimbler: I've been after this crook for years, years ago when the Theater Thug ran out, we found a copyrighted Kenan Thompson movie, were he left, and I've been around the west coast with this mission. Until the police department, got a call from this boys, telling me they found their principal had copyrighted and pirated movies, she sold.

Helen Dubois: And I was getting away with it, if it weren't for you nerds.

Jade West: (Holding the video camera) Man our principal getting arrested will be a hit.

Stuart Stimbler: Come on Helen, (they walk out with the other cops, with the theater thug), you're going to jail.


End file.
